Known as a conventional laser processing method is one irradiating an object to be processed with laser light while locating a converging point within the object, so as to form a modified region to become a cutting start point in the object along a line to cut (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). After forming the modified region, such a laser processing method cuts the object into a plurality of chips along the line to cut from the modified region acting as a cutting start point.